War Of The Two Worlds
by jeimuzu
Summary: Harry is kidnapped and taken to another world to train for overtaking the human race..


War Of The Two Worlds

'5 pm..' He thought as he watched the kids around him shriek and laugh, he looked at the nearest child and smiled. The boy looked a bit like him..a loner, sitting on his own and looking longingly at the crowds of people as if he had never seen so much people in his life. He looked at the slowly setting sun and sighed. The sun, the moon everything now was Sirius looking down upon him, he felt the anger flare up inside as he thought about Her. The one who had killed his godfather and had laughed in his face about it afterwards. He pulled up yellowing blades of grass just thinking about her, he leaned back against the tree and watched as groups of people slowly drifted from the park as darkness fell.

He felt eyes on him and he looked to see the same boy he had seen earlier staring at him none stop, he felt uneasy so he looked the other way and saw a bush, he looked back at the boy to find he had disappeared. He got up and headed home as quick as he could.

He entered the house to find it filled with whining and banging, he rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to his bedroom where he lay on the bed thinking about the strange boy. He didn't know who it was as he had never seen him around the neighborhood before. He brooded over this for quite some time and he eventually shrugged it off and leaned over the bed and retreived a book on common dark spells and not so common spells. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just after 11pm and was shocked to find he had spent six hours thinking. He opened the book and began to read.

BANG!...he jumped and looked up, his eyes widened. The unnamed boy was standing there staring at him just as he had before at the park, his hand poised over the desk where a pile of books had been previously but were currently residing on the floor. He swallowed and stared into lifeless blue eyes which seemed to bright to be human.

''Potter what are you doing up there'' his uncles voice blasted up the stairs to him.

''Erm...nothing Uncle Vernon'' he said nervously as the boy walked to the door and vanished.

''You better not be.''

He blinked and walked toward the pile of books on the floor uneasily as if they would soar up and start beating him around the head if he dared to touch them. He picked up a leather cases book and stared at the fingerprints on the smooth surface, They were not of a humans but of something close to one. His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage as he watched them fade fast, leaving only his own fingerprints upon it. He picked the books up and placed them how they were just minutes ago on his desk. He retreated to his bed and lay down. His thoughts as he drifted off to sleep was of the boy.

He dreamed of a place that seemed to be a cartoon but it was too real to be, he looked to his right and saw a man who looked the same as his surroundings, cartoon-ish but too real to be a cartoon. He had long flowing brown hair that seemed to be struck in mid wind but there was non and bright blue eyes, the eyes of the boy he had seen.

Harry sat up in a cold sweat, his heart beating frantically almost constricting his breath going in. He wiped his fore head on his thin sheets and managed to calm his heart down. He thought of the dream and laughed foolishly, how could he have believed that to be real after all the fake dreams he had had. He shrugged it off and got out of bed to get dressed.

He arrived in the kitchen after a few minutes and started cooking the breakfast for his meaty relatives, ignoring their scolding accusations and comments. He had noticed that his Aunt wasn't sitting at the table as usual but bit back a question on asking of her empty chair. He gave his Uncle and cousin what he had cooked and headed out but instead of going in the direction of the park his feet carried him the opposite direction. He stopped when he saw a flash of green hair, he satred at the bush in question and it shook it's leaves in reply. Once or twice he thought he had seen things that were not really there, like an arm for instance. Harry carried on walking letting his feet take him where ever they desired.

It was an hour before he realised he was walking in circles and sat down on the kerb. He smiled as the thought of his birthday the next day but it vanished when he thought of the Dursleys not getting him anything but that didn't matter anymore so he just went along with it. He looked up at the bright almost blinding sky and thought of Sirius looking down on him, which made him smile.

Darkness was creeping into his brain and he welcomed it sleepily as he had two hours sleep at the minimum last night because of that blasted dream.

He woke up on the dark cold concrete of magnolia crescent and instantly his guard was up, not only did he fall asleep on the road night had fell hard and cold around him. He sprinted home as fast as his legs would allow, he stole into the Dursley house hold and slipped into his bedroom unnoticed. Or so he thought. He sat on his bed and watched his birthday tick nearer. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...

Immense pain took over his senses as the hand clunked oonto the number twelve on his alarm clock. He fought back a scream as pain ripped through his body, tearing veins and muscles in the process. A crushing sound entered his ears as his bones ripped up in his body. And it all stopped. He looked up at the ceiling as tears fell from his lifeless eyes, And without warning he disappeared in a flash of green light leaving a spot of blood and tear behind...


End file.
